


A Thousand Deaths

by Thefandomfanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frigga is an angel, Gay, Loki/Thranduil - Freeform, M/M, Odin owes the elves, Oral Sex, Sex, anyways I'm going to stop now, gay sex?, idk how to tag, loki is less than happy, lol yes there is sex, love hate relationship, odin is a dick as usual, they argue a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefandomfanatic/pseuds/Thefandomfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alliance was made thousands of years ago between Asgard and the elves of Mirkwood to help fight a war in Asgard.<br/>Odin promised he would one day return the favour.<br/>Now, the elves are struggling in a battle and Odin has an ever-troublesome Loki to punish.<br/>Why not send Loki down with the Asgardian army to meet a certain famous Elvenking?</p><p>(Loki x Thranduil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! I'm also posting this on my wattpad account too,if you are interested.  
> I'm just @thefandomfanatic on wattpad.  
> This is my first story on the Archive, and my first Loki x Thranduil, so enjoy!

There at many realms in the universe, most go unnoticed by any creature, especially humans.  
Humans are incapable of understanding that we are not the only ones, that there are others, who are far more advanced, maybe not in inventions, but adaption.  
Some people believe this, and they are wise to believe.  
This is a story of two specific realms, and two specific people within.

\-----------------------------------

A long time ago, years before Midgard was thriving, a war was coming upon Asgard.  
While strong, Odin realized that his realm would not survive such a war with their army.  
He sought out allies.  
Most realms refused to be part of this war, for they did not want to sacrifice their people.  
Finally, when Odin had almost given up hope of saving his soldiers from a useless fight, he heard tales of a race of elves from a land where they could fight in formations no others could, and had supernatural abilities.  
The elves were much like the gods of Asgard; wise, beautiful, and nearly immortal.  
The two races formed an alliance, and together they won the war.  
The elves were more than willing to help without a price, although the Asgardians insisted that one day, if needed, they would return the favour.


	2. Drawings of War

The Elvenking sat on his wooden throne in his great hall.   
His silver-white hair fell down his back, and a cape of deep orange silk sat lazily around his body.  
His thumb grazed up and down his oak staff, and he slowly turned his head to look at his son and the head of his guard discussing who would be a better shot.   
"I insist it is I." Legolas chuckled.   
"Lets put it to the test," Tauriel offered, but was interrupted by her king.  
"Do you not have other things to be attending to?" His deep voice rang through the hall.  
"Yes. My apologies, M'Lord."   
She gave a quick glance at Legolas before hurrying off.  
"Why must you pester her?" The prince demanded.   
"Why must you keep her from her duties?" The king looked down at his son from his risen seat, then stood.  
"The patrols...what have they seen?" He asked as he walked down the steps.  
"They have seen nothing," Legolas looked his father in the eye. "Though there is talk."   
"Of what?"  
"Of wolf riders, coming towards the forests."   
"Why was I not informed?" Thranduil demanded.  
"This was days ago," Legolas responded calmly. "There has not been a sighting yet."   
The Elvenking stood before his son, at least a head taller. "There are enemies on wargs approaching, and you and the Silvan insist on playing games."  
Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself.   
"Bring more guards into the forests. I want all information to be brought to me. Let no one pass without my consent."   
"Yes, Father."

\------------------------------------------

Loki stood before the Allfather in chains around his throat and wrists.  
His actions in New York were punishable by life in prison, and to never see Frigga again.   
Frigga protested, but she was silenced by her husband as Loki was pulled away, his eyes wide and watery.   
The God of Mischief was placed in his cell which had but a bed.  
He did not sit, but instead paced.  
His anger boiled and cheeks turned pink and his hands balled until finally he punched the magical glass of his cell with one fist.  
He cried out in fury and pain, then slumped to the bed.   
An immortal life time is a long prison sentence for one of little patience. 

\------------------------------------------

Guards came to Loki's cell and bounded him with chains while items were brought inside.   
"What is this?" He asked as he watched a small table and books being brought in.  
"At the request of the Lady Frigga," one guard replied. "We are to bring some supplies she wanted in the cell. Now, silence from the prisoner!"   
Once they were done, Loki was untied and left once again alone.  
He slowly walked towards the large pile of books in the back of the cell.  
They were all books from his chambers that he had read as a younger boy, plus sketchbooks and some quills.   
A small smile crept onto Loki's face.  
He flipped through one notebook, tracing his fingers along each black line of ink.  
Drawings of buildings, battles, animals and people filled the pages.   
Inspired, Loki sat down on the floor with an ink bottle and quill in hand.  
He let his hand move smoothly across the rough paper; making shapes, shading, then finally signing his name at the bottom in cursive.   
Loki stood and rotated his cramped neck, earning a few cracks.   
What he was unaware of was the argument occurring between Odin and Frigga, concerning Loki.

\-----------------------------------------

"You can not keep him in there forever!" Frigga shouted at her stubborn husband.   
"You have no right to disagree with me, Loki has done horrible deeds!"   
Frigga shook her head at her husband. "Loki is troubled, Darling, and you know it! How is he supposed to know any different when all you can do is send him away?"   
"I am done with this conversation, Frigga."   
"I am not! Please, I beg of you. Give him another punishment. Something he would truly learn from. Or give him another chance."   
Odin scoffed at the woman. "Another chance? Frigga, my dear, another chance would be another chance for killing with Loki."   
"Odin, if you do not find a different punishment for the boy, I shall leave the palace grounds."   
The two looked at each other straight in the eye in a moment of silence.  
"Very well." Odin finally spoke. "I shall find another punishment."


	3. Anger, Fear, Regret.

Legolas sat casually at the stump of a tree, the tip of an arrow between his thumb and finger.  
He played with the head, flipping it between different fingers.  
Suddenly his ear picked up a very soft breathing.  
With lightning reflexes he jumped up and spun in a circle, his bow aimed at the trees around him.  
The prince listened again, this time there was the moving of leaves and a branch snapping.   
After Thranduil had scolded Legolas Legolas decided to go on a patrol himself, mostly to calm his nerves and stay clear of his father.  
Now he was listening for the sounds of something in the woods ahead.  
A branch snapped behind the elf, and before he could turn there was a heavy weight on his back and the snarling of an Orc.  
The Orc raised his ax and attempted to hit Legolas's face, but the agile prince slipped out of the beast's grasp and the ax struck the ground.  
Legolas fired two arrows quickly into the orc's face, winning the small scuffle.  
Hearing yelling, Legolas ran towards the commotion only to find the guards and patrol holding off a small group of goblins riding wargs.  
"Retreat to the walls!" Someone called, and the group of elves shot towards the goblins while running backwards.  
They made it safely behind the Mirkwood walls, and Legolas quickly found Tauriel amongst the chaos.  
"We must find your father!" Tauriel exclaimed.

\------------------------------------------ 

Thranduil directed the soldiers into different directions while grabbing his swords.  
"Father!"  
The Elvenking turned to his son running towards him.  
"Father, goblins on wargs are outside the walls. I did not hear or see them at first, but a small group managed-"  
"Do not give me your excuses, Legolas. I seek only results." Thranduil turned on his heels and walked away leaving his son boiling with anger.

\------------------------------------------

Thranduil stood before the goblins outside his walls, on his elk, surrounded by his soldiers.  
"What is it you seek?" He asked, his voice clear and confident. "Why do you attack our walls?"   
"Our master wants the forest." One goblin spoke. "We will fight for it."  
"And what do you want with the forest?" Legolas stepped forward.   
"Cut the trees!"   
"Make the weapons!"  
"Serve our master!"   
Thranduil backed up his steed, the goblins slowly stepping forward with every shout.  
"You will have to take it from us!" The king yelled.   
The elves and their king retreated back into the walls.  
While Thranduil hopped off the elk, his son approached him once again.  
"How do you propose we fight this fight? We have not enough power by ourselves, and-"  
"I will seek out allies. Rivendell or Lothlòrien. They will assist."   
"You can not start a war on the hope that others will fight it for you!"   
"I did not ask for your comments. I shall send a messenger to both kingdoms, and we shall know their answers."

\------------------------------------------

In a few days time the messenger had returned and was in the presence of the Elvenking.  
"What news?"   
The messenger squirmed in his spot.  
"I have letters for you, M'Lord."   
Taking the letters, the king frowned and opened the first envelope.   
The letter was from the Lord of Lothlòrien; Celeborn.  
The letter explained that his army was small and had just fought a war, so they were still recovering.  
The second letter was from Lord Elrond from Rivendell.  
The letter, quoting, said;   
"When we had required assistance from your fighters and your kingdom, help was not sent. His majesty; King Thranduil, had denied an alliance for it was, and I quote, 'not your fight'. Now why should we assist you?" 

The king's emotions felt like a flock of birds bursting to escape from his chest.   
Anger, fear, regret, all burned inside him.  
How could they deny his ask?  
What was his kingdom to do?  
Why had he not helped Rivendell when it mattered?  
He was going to require another ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you liking it so far? Is it good? Idk how I'm doing, so any feedback is awesome!


End file.
